Después de la guerra
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Epílogo del episodio final. /Bubbline/ Cuando Finn y Jake van en busca de sus amigas al campo de batalla para enseñarles un cementerio milenario pero se las encuentran un poco más cariñosas de lo habitual, ¿intervendrán para mostrárselo o se mantendrán escondidos, espiándolas? ¿Será el cementerio de la Guerra de los Hongos? ¿Quién podría estar ahí?
1. Un lugar misterioso

**Finn POV**

La guerra ya acabó, nada volvería a ser lo mismo a partir de ahora.

"Oye tron, ¿no deberíamos buscar a Bonnie y a Marcy?" dijo Jake, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ahora estábamos caminando por un bosque no muy profundo, empezó a salir el sol y eso era bueno.

"Sí, claro. Deben estar en el campo de batalla" contesté agarrándome la nuca con una mano. Marcy y Bonnie, Bonnie y Marcy. Esas dos empezaron a llevarse misteriosamente bien después del accidente de la vuelta del Rey Vampiro. Algo se me debió pasar cuando eso sucedió.

"Finn, ¿te ocurre algo? Estás raro" me preguntó mi hermano, sacudiéndome.

"Estaba pensando en Bonnie y Marcy" él me miró extrañado. Yo tenía la mirada en el suelo.

"¿Sientes algo por alguna?" me preguntó con tono picarón.

"¡NO! Me refiero que después de lo del Rey vampiro han estado muy unidas, es extraño, hace pocos años no se podían ni ver"

"Bueno, no le des más vueltas al asunto, cuando las encontremos se lo preguntas y ya está, son nuestras mejores amigas, ¿recuerdas?"

Iba a responder, pero me choqué con una especia de roca vertical, alcé la mirada, había más de ese estilo, en línea. Había, por lo menos, 100 filas.

 _Jackson Smith, 1900_

 _Mariah John, 1903_

 _Josh Possible, 1901_

 _Marc Liechmann, 1902_

Jake y yo nos miramos extrañados, sin duda se trataba de un cementerio, ¿pero tan grande?

"Tío, umm, ¿por qué todos tienen una fecha tan aproximada?" pregunté

"A lo mejor es de alguna guerra o algo" me contestó observando más lápidas. Hasta que una lo hizo saltar.

"¡AY POR GLOB! FINN, ¡CORRE, VEN!" gritó dando saltos, agarrándose la cabeza.

Corrí lo más que pude y no me esperaba ver aquel apellido.

 _Hannah Abadeer, 1910_

Palidecí al verlo.

"Esto es el... cementerio de.. La Guerra de los Hongos" dije tartamudeando.

"Tron, ¿crees que... es la madre de... Marcy?"

"Puede ser, bro, puede ser..." Miré a mi aldrederdor, encontré un pedestal con un libro en la entrada del cementerio. Nos acercamos hasta él, parecía que estaba sometido a un conjuro. En la portada del mismo se podía leer una pequeña frase: _Solo los familiares y amigos pueden acceder a la información que posee este libro._

Ambos dijimos lo mismo

"Tenemos que encontrar a Marceline"

Y salimos corriendo a por ella.

* * *

 **Marceline POV**

Bonnie y yo estábamos sentadas en una roca, en el campo de batalla. Todo había terminado, pero para nosotras todo había comenzado. Bonnie tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro mientras yo le rodeaba la cintura. Todo se había solucionado, por fin.

"Oye Marcy" me llamó una voz dulce.

"Dime"

"¿Cómo hiciste para destrozar a aquel monstruo? Era muy grande" preguntó, esta vez mirándome a los ojos. Solté mi agarre, poniendo mis manos sobre mi frente.

"Tuve miedo, de perderte. No pude pensar en lo que hacía y, de repente, me convertí en aquel monstruo lleno de maldad que se creó cuando dejé de ser vampiro"

"No sabía que tuvieras tanto poder" dijo susurrando. La miré dulcemente.

"Hey, no te pongas así. Realmente me asustaste, pensé que te había perdido" dije poniéndome triste. Mi mayor miedo era perderla, no sé cómo ni cuándo sucedió pero yo, Marceline Abadeer, caí locamente enamorada de la princesa de dulce. "Incluso cuando no nos hablábamos, tenía miedo de que algo te pudiera pasar, Bonnie, viví en la angustia bastantes años" confesé, algunas lágrimas se me escaparon.

"Marcy..." me miró dulcemente. Nos levantamos a la vez y me abrazó. Fue un abrazo lleno de sinceridad.

"Incluso cuando sucedió lo del señor de las puertas" dije en voz baja, pensando que no lo había escuchado.

"¿Qué pasó?" me preguntó, separándonos. Me ruboricé notablemente.

"Yo...bueno...¿te acuerdas que nos peleamos y decidiste irte?" ella asintió.

"¿Y que después también me fui?" volvió a asentir.

"Pues...la verdad es que no podía dejarte sola a esas horas de la noche, decidí seguirte" Bonnie solo sonrió.

"Lo sé" me quedé helada.

"¿Có-cómo lo sabías?" pregunté, ella me cogió la manos. Bajó su mirada al suelo, ruborizándose.

"Bueno, después de la canción que obviamente me dedicaste, pude ver que todavía me querías y que por esa razón siempre estabas cerca de mí, aunque nos peleáramos"

"¿Tan obvio era?" pregunté.

"Para mi sí, pero tranquila, Finn y Jake no lo pillaron" me tranquilizó, guiñándome un ojo. Entonces se puso un poco seria. "Dime la verdad Marcy, ¿qué es lo que perdiste aquel día? Porque pude ver tu cara, cuando Finn se dio cuenta que no tenías nada, me miraste al instante y te sonrojaste"

Solo pude pensar una cosa: pillada

"Bueno Bonnie, no era una cosa la que perdí... emmm, eras tú" confesé sonrojándome más. Bonnie, por otro lado, puso una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Lo sabía!" exclamó victoriosa.

"¿Cómo?" volví a preguntar. Esta chica es increíble, pensé.

"Solo hacía falta verte cómo actuabas a mi lado" me dijo, acercándose más a mi.

"¿Y cómo actúo a tu lado?" pregunté, abrazándola por las caderas.

"Así" y rompió la distancia entre nosotras.


	2. Espera,¿qué?

**Bonnie POV**

Nuestro beso se vio interrumpido porque Marcelino me separó de repente, empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

"Finn y Jake, se están acercando" en pocos segundos, nuestros amigos se aproximaron hacia nosotras, corriendo.

"¡Princesa, Marcy!" dijo Jake

"Tenéis que venir" continuó Finn agarrándonos de los brazos. Ambas estábamos confusas.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?"preguntó Marcy un poco preocupada.

"No hay tiempo" contestaron a la vez. No tuvimos otro remedio que seguirlos.

 **Marceline POV**

De repente empecé a sentir una incomodidad en el pecho, muy familiar a cuando me encontraba sola en la guerra cuando tenía 8 años, como un sentimiento de tristeza y desolación. No entendía porqué me empezó a ocurrir, pero fue cuando entramos en un claro del bosque.

Cuando vi lo que tenía en frente, palidecí, mis manos empezaron a templar. No podía ser...

"El cementerio de La Guerra de los Hongos" dije en un susurro audible para mis amigos. Todos se giraron al oírlo.

"¿Lo conoces, Marcy?" preguntó Bonnie, cogiéndome del hombro. Miré la entrada y la gran inscripción que se presentaba entre las dos grandes columnas de piedra y encima de la puerta metálica.

"Sí, bueno, no. Este cementerio fue construido por vampiros aliados de los humanos, aquí restan todos los cuerpos aliados tanto vampiros, demonios, humanos y demás especies que iban en contra de la guerra"

"¿Pero tú no mataste a todos ellos?" preguntó Finn.

"No, solo los enemigos. Cuando me convertí en vampiro y reina, me llevé a los aliados y creamos como un refugio en las afueras de Ooo"

"Entonces..., ¿no eres la única de tu especie?" continuó Jake, un poco asustado.

"No" dije sonriendo hasta que vi la puerta que estaba cerrada "Chicos, ¿habéis entrado?"

Finn y Jake se miraron para luego asentir. "No hemos entrado por la puerta, hay un trozo de muro roto en uno de los laterales" contestó Finn.

Noté que Bonnie estaba inspeccionando las inscripciones y, seguramente, no debía entender el mensaje.

"No lo intentes, no lo entenderás" le dije, sobresaltándola un poco.

"¿Acaso tú lo entiendes? Nunca había encontrado un lenguaje tan extraño" contestó

"No es extraño, y sí, lo entiendo, es vampírico" todos me miraron sorprendidos "Dice que fue construido en honor a los humanos y sus aliados, que hay un total de 3.000 tumbas pero que restan 30.000 cuerpos, 10 en cada una. Y que solo está permitida la entrada a amigos y familiares"

"Supongo que no lo habrás traducido literal, ¿no?" cuestionó Bonnie, claro, la inscripción era más corta de lo que había dicho.

"No hay una traducción literal para mi lengua" dije "Supongo que querrás entrar" la miré, no tenía remedio "Vamos" y, con un chasquido, la puerta se abrió. Todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos. Extrañamente, Finn y Jake se quedaron atrás, mientras que Bonnie empezó a inspeccionar las tumbas.

"¿Qué ocurre chicos?" ambos me miraron tristes.

"Hemos encontrado una tumba, un poco alejada de las demás, como si fuera especial, tenía tu apellido" me contestó Jake.

"¿Os acordáis dónde estaba?" pregunté, mordiéndome un poco el labio, no quise saber el nombre, no por el momento.

Los miré, ambos negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno, supongo que tendremos que usar el libro. ¡Bonnie, ven aquí! Esto te gustará" con eso, mi dulce princesa se acercó a nosotros en pocos segundos.

"¡Esto es impresionante Marcy!" dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

"Te gustará más este libro, es una guía de los cuerpos que restan aquí, está ordenado alfabéticamente por orden de apellido" todos nos agrupamos alderredor de él y busqué mi apellido.

 _Abaà, tumba 101_

 _Ababirst, tumba 898_

 _Ababersc, tumba 1290_

 _Abadeer, tumba 1500_

 _"_ Marcy...tu apellido" señaló Bonnie, un poco preocupada por mi cara. Estaba muy pálida, mis manos temblaban. No tenía ni idea quién podía ser.

"No pone el nombre" dijo Jake.

"Si escribimos el número de tumba y el apellido en la siguiente página del libro encontraremos toda la información necesaria. Está encantado" contesté. Noté que Bonnie me ponía una mano en el hombro, me sentí más relajada.

"Allá vamos" empecé a escribir, de repente, apareció toda la información de quién residía. No me lo podía creer. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, noté cómo se me caían las lágrimas, no me podía mover. Todos me miraron preocupados. Bonnie me intentó tranquilizar, cogió el libro y lo leyó en voz alta.

 _Nombre: Hannah Abadeer_

 _Tumba: 1500_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: .1881_

 _Fecha de fallecimiento: .1910_

 _Edad: 29 años_

 _Especie: Humana (nacimiento), vampiro (durante guerra)_

 _Casada: SÍ_

 _Cónyuge: Hudson Abadeer_

 _Hijos: SÍ_

 _Hija: Marceline Abadeer_

 _Causa de muerte: (?)_

"Marcy, ¿tu madre era medio vampiro?" preguntó Finn.

"Sí, un vampiro enemigo la mordió y por eso se alejó de mi, no podía controlar la sed de sangre. No la volví a ver" contesté tristemente "Es por eso que empecé a cazar vampiros"

"Marcy, ¿entonces los cuadros que tiene tu padre en la Nocheosfera son de vosotros tres?" preguntó Jake, un poco triste.

"Sí, yo tenía 6 años. Mi madre fue mordida en la caravana donde vivíamos las dos, inmediatamente, mi padre apareció. Mató al vampiro y nos llevó a la Nocheosfera, allí nos hicimos las fotos. El problema fue cuando mi madre no se podía controlar, mi padre la intentó ayudar pero fue en vano. Un día volvió a Ooo y una semana más tarde mi padre me llevó con Simon, el resto ya lo sabéis" entonces recordé lo último que leyó Bonnie, causa de muerte: (?)

Sin pensar, fui volando lo más rápido posible hasta la tumba, tenía que comprobar una cosa.

 **Bonnie POV**

"¡Marcy!" grité. Pareció recordar algo y se fue volando. Finn y Jake estaban igual de confusos que yo.

"Creo que deberíamos ir con ella" propuso Jake.

Cuando llegamos, Marcy estaba parada en frente de la tumba de su madre.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó al mismo tiempo que empezó a desenterrar la tumba. Finn intentó detenerla pero lo detuve, creo que sé lo intentaba hacer.

"Déjala, solo está comprobando una cosa" le dije, con mala cara asintió.

Cuando llegó al ataúd negó con la cara mientras reía.

"No es ella" dijo mientras lo volvía a enterrar y se levantaba.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos los tres.

"El cuerpo de un vampiro no se puede descomponer, aquí solo hay huesos" contestó "Es por eso que la causa de muerte salía desconocida. No está muerta, pero alguien quiere que parezca que sí"

De un momento a otro, hizo aparecer su bajo-hacha y abrió un portal a la Nocheosfera.

"¿Por qué allí?" pregunté.

"La respuesta está aquí, ¿venís?" dijo mientras entraba, todos la seguimos.


	3. Hannah Abadeer

**En la Nocheosfera**

El caos seguía reinando igual que hace miles y miles de años. Hudson Abadeer, gobernador de aquel lugar, siguió con la misma rutina de siempre hasta que sintió que se abrió un portal en su castillo. Inmediatamente, se dirigió hasta allí, creyendo saber de quién se trataba ya que sabía a la perfección que no se había invocado mediante el típico ritual, sino con un bien familiar, el antiguo hacha familiar.

 **Marceline POV**

Todo seguía como parecía recordar: un gran hall con cuadros de su familia, seguido por varios pasillos que daban con varios dormitorios y el despacho de su padre; también había un gran mirador hacia el gran caos que reinaba junto a varias estatuas del mismísimo rey de los demonios y gobernador de la Nocheosfera.

De repente, un grito por parte de Jake me sacó de mis propios pensamientos. Mi padre ya había aparecido.

"Marceline, veo que has vuelto, ¿has decidido tomar el cargo de la Nocheosfera?" preguntó sin esperar respuesta "Así que vienes acompañada" continuó mientras saludaba a mis acompañantes, pero se quedó mirando a Bonnie durante unos segundos. Ella se tensó un poco. "Me acuerdo de ti, tú eres esa chica que Marcy estuvo hablando tanto hace unos 250 años, pero luego os enfadásteis y hace poco volvisteis a ser amigas, ¿no?" terminó mientras le daba la mano. Bonnie se sonrojó un poco, quizá por lo primero que dijo.

"¡Papá!" grité acercándola a mi "No hacía falta que dieras tantos detalles" susurré. Por otro lado, Finn y Jake estaban al tanto de la conversación, un poco confusos.

"Mira, he encontrado algo muy importante y sería mejor que habláramos en un lugar más privado, por favor" continué.

"Claro, Marcy" dijo "iremos a mi despacho"

 **Finn POV**

Nos dirigimos hacia un largo pasillo, repleto de fotos de Marcy cuando era una niña y su padre, también salía alguna que otra con su madre. En realidad, Marcy era igual que su madre. Me fijé en Bonnie y Marcy, iban las últimas, parecía que Marcy le explicaba cuando se sacaron las fotos o algo así. Todo parecía normal hasta que vi que Bonnie le daba un beso rápido en los labios, me giré de inmediato. Empecé a sudar, desde hace unos meses sospeché que Marceline estaba saliendo con alguien por las canciones que componía, la de la batalla de bandas y el concierto donde su padre intervino, se notaba a la legua que se las dedicaba a alguien.

"Finn" alguien me llamó, sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Hudson. Perfecto, pensé.

"Ya sé que eres el mejor amigo de mi hija y por eso tengo que volver a preguntarte si está saliendo con alguien, la veo muy distinta" dijo haciéndole una seña para que viera como ambas chicas se reían de algo.

"Sii..., bueno,... no lo sé" contesté un poco dudoso. No podía decirle que, supuestamente, su hija estaba con la dulce princesa. No estaba seguro, podía ser un beso entre amigas o algo..., aunque todo tendría sentido si fueran novias.

"Tu amigo me dice lo contrario" dijo, haciendo que Jake parara de hacerle señas como formar corazones alrededor de su hija y su "amiga".

"Lo siento bro, pero es muy obvio que tienen algo" dijo susurrando. En ese momento, entramos en el despacho del señor de la Nocheosfera, a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrían serias.

 **Marceline POV**

Después de que Bonnie y yo tonteáramos un poco y, esperando que nadie nos haya visto, entramos al despacho. Todos nos sentamos. Mi padre puso sus manos sobre la mesa.

"Bien, ya que estamos aquí, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?"

"Es sobre mamá" dije un poco triste. Mi padre se puso tenso. "Encontramos el cementerio de la Guerra, tenía una lápida y tenía una ficha en el libro, pero su cuerpo no está"

 **Hudson POV**

Cuando oí aquellas palabras palidecí más de lo que estaba, no contesté, solo bajé mi cabeza, mirando la mesa. Pude notar como mi hija se levantó.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó nerviosa.

Permanecí en silencio. Un fuerte golpe en la mesa me hizo mirar el gran agujero que hizo en el centro de la mesa.

"¡RESPÓNDEME!" me gritó "¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí, y lo siento por no decírtelo" seguí "Cuando te dejé con Simon, tu madre volvió, me pidió que la ayudara a fingir su muerte ya que los vampiros enemigos iban por ella, bueno, te querían a ti, Marcy. Querían hacerme daño y tu madre descubrió su plan, querían matarte y que yo abdicara para así ellos tomar el control de la Nocheosfera, así que la persiguieron hasta que logró despistarlos y venir aquí. Le enseñé el mismo truco que te dije cuando eras más pequeña, el de desaparecer en forma de nube y dejar ceniza en el suelo. Configuré el libro del cementerio para que mostrara su ficha, pero no la causa de muerte"

"¿Y dónde fue después?" me preguntó, un poco más tranquila.

"Se quedó conmigo durante varios siglos hasta que decidió buscar vampiros aliados y crear clanes, les enseñó a controlar su sed de sangre, a diversificar la mínima cantidad de sangre que necesitaban para estar lo suficiente fuertes pero no en exceso. Estos clanes ya los conoces Marcy, se juntaron con los que tú después rescataste"

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?"

"Ella misma me lo pidió, quería ser ella quien te lo dijera"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?" preguntó, un poco seria. Tragué saliva, ahora sí que sentí miedo de su reacción.

"Unas horas antes de la Guerra de Chicle"

Entonces pasó lo inesperado, Marceline se giró hacia la puerta, la abrió y salía dejando un gran portazo, todo sin decir nada. Miré a Finn y Jake, claramente preocupados por su amiga.

"Id, a verla, seguramente esté en su habitación. Segunda puerta a la izquierda"

"Sí, señor" dijo el perro cogiendo a Finn, que estaba un poco en shock.

 **Bonnibel POV**

Ahora estaba sola con Hudson Abadeer, parecía realmente preocupado por su hija.

"Mira Bonnibel, no quiero que le digas esto a Marceline pero es de suma importancia que te diga esto y que lo comprendas. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" me preguntó.

Yo asentí.

"Bien, Marcy siempre ha estado muy apegada a su madre, siempre muy dependiente a ella. Cuando fue mordida por un vampiro y no podía controlarse, Marceline tampoco quería separarse y ahí fue cuando tuve que intervenir. Me las llevé aquí y es cuando Hannah, su madre y mi esposa, me suplicó y suplicó que dejara a nuestra hija en Ooo para que se hiciera independiente y se valiera por si misma, claro que tendría que vigilarla que no le pasa nada y que la visitara una vez al año. Después de discutir algunas cosas, ella se fue. Dijo que volveríamos a hablar y así fue. A veces nos enviamos cartas y le explico cómo va nuestra hija, está muy orgullosa en lo que se ha convertido"

"Pero...,¿por qué me lo cuentas a mi?"

"Porque Marceline ha logrado tener más afecto hacia a ti que a su propia madre. Has conseguido romper esa dependencia que tenía hacia ella, y te lo agradecemos" dijo. Espera, se acaba de referir en plural, pero solo está él... Pensé.

"¿Quién más me lo agradece?" pregunté.

"Yo" contestó una figura femenina, muy parecida a Marceline. Acababa de aparecer al lado de Hudson y entonces pude comprender que su madre había estado presente todo este tiempo.

"Encantada, soy Hannah Abadeer" dijo tendiéndome la mano.


	4. ¡Marceline!

**Jake POV**

"Id a verla, segunda puerta a la izquierda" repetía mientras imitaba la voz del Señor de la Nocheosfera. "No sé si este demonio sabe diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda bro, todas las puertas están en la derecha y solo hemos visto una a la izquierda y no creo que Marcy pueda teletransportarse" me quejé. Finn me miró con gracia.

"Jake, solo hemos caminado por dos minutos. A lo mejor es que tienes miedo de estar aquí" dijo esbozando una risa.

"No, bueno, sí. No sé. Todo este rollo familiar de Marcy es muy turbio y de la manera que se fue..., mis instintos me dicen que no hace falta que la busquemos" intenté persuadirlo.

"No, tenemos que ayudarla, nos necesita Jake. Ella siempre ha estado con nosotros. ¡Mira, aquí es!" exclamó lo último. La puerta era rojo carmesí, con un grabado en ella:

 _Marceline Abadeer. No entrar, muerte segura._

 **Finn POV**

Como no, ya echaba de menos sus bromas-amenazas que solía hacernos. Iba a tocar la puerta, pero mi hermano lo impidió.

"Tengo miedo bro, creo que lo que dice en la puerta va en serio"

"Jake, no nos hará nada" con eso, toqué a la puerta: uno, dos, tres golpes, nada. Qué extraño. Acerqué mi oido hacia ella, no pude oír nada.

"A lo mejor no está" prosiguió mi hermano perruno.

"No Jake, esto es serio. Deberíamos entrar"

Abrí la puerta. Lo primero que vi fue a Marceline sentada en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la cama. A su lado, como 20 botellas de 1 litro abiertas, algunas tiradas. No se mostraba ningún líquido, no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

Me acerqué a mi amiga, parecía que estaba dormida. Por cómo mostraba la cara había estado llorando, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que tenía los colmillos más grandes de lo habitual. Extraño.

Me giré a ver a mi hermano, no se había movido de la puerta. Ahora estaba totalmente pálido y temblaba más que un flan.

"Tío, ¿qué ocurre? Solo es Marcy" intenté tranquilizarlo. Él señaló las botellas.

"Están vacías, no puede aparecernos nada"

"No es eso tron, puedo oler que había dentro" dijo todavía más pálido.

"¿Y?" pregunté tranquilo y curioso.

"¡ES SANGRE TRON, SE HA BEBIDO TODA ESA SANGRE!" empezó a perder el control. A mi casi me dio algo. A un vampiro no le podía dar una sobredosis de sangre, ¿no?

 **En el despacho**

 **Bonie POV**

No me lo podía creer, todo este tiempo Marcy había estado junto a su madre, en cada concierto, celebración, reunión con la realeza... Hannah me lo contó todo: cómo fue convertida, su descontrol hacia la sangre, cómo aprendió a controlarse, las colonias de vampiros, las veces que observaba a su hija cuando estaba de gira... TODO

"Pero si Marcy puede sentir cuando un vampiro está cerca, ¿por qué no dijo nada cuándo estabas cerca?" pregunté.

"Simple, ella siempre supo que estaba con ella. No de forma física, sino de manera espiritual. Cuando era pequeña le dije que siempre estaría junto a ella"

Hudson, que había estado callado todo este tiempo, se acercó a mi.

"Todo lo que le hicimos a nuestra hija fue por su bien, y ha demostrado ser lo suficiente fuerte como para no depender de nadie, excepto de ti, Bonnibel. Y eso es lo que pasa cuando sientes algo fuerte por alguien" dijo cogiéndome de los hombros. Entonces, un gran portazo nos interrumpió. Eran Finn y Jake.

"Chicos, ¿pasa algo?" les pregunté. Fue Finn quién contestó.

"¡Es Marcy, se ha tomado como 20 litros de sangre, hay botellas vacías por todo. No hay manera de despertarla!"

Tanto Hunson y su madre se miraron inmediatamente, con cara de horror.

"Vamos" dijeron al unísono.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, no me gustó lo que vi. Tanto Hunson como Hannah se acercaron corriendo hacia su hija, le miraron los ojos y los colmillos. Luego se aceraron hacia las botellas y las olieron.

"Sangre pura" confirmó Hannah.

"Ha bebido demasiado, hay que sacarle la mitad" declaró su padre mirando a su esposa "Hazlo"

"No sé si podré parar a tiempo" dijo temblorosa. Eso colmó el vaso.

"¡Por Satán, Hannah!" Hunson gritó "Si toda esa sangre llega a todo su sistema, podría perder su autocontrol. Y no queremos a una Reina Vampiro e hija descontrolada por todo Ooo"

Hannah cerró lo ojos, con fuerza. "Bien, dime cuándo parar" con eso dicho, se agachó hacia su hija e hincó sus colmillos en su cuello. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando Hunson volvió a hablar.

"Ya basta Hannah, Marcy también necesita esa sangre" insistió. Todos estábamos expectantes, hasta Finn y Jake, que no entendían quién era la vampiresa que se parecía tanto a su amiga acababa de aparecer.

No hubo respuesta.

"Hannah, no podrás matarla, pero puedes dejar secuelas" continuó. Altamente preocupado.

Nada.

 **Hannah POV**

Toda esta sangre me estaba volviendo loca. Debía parar, pero no podía. Lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas pero el frenesí era tan grande que me era imposible. Todos esos esfuerzos por controlarme, en vano. Había fallado.

No fue hasta que vi una luz, se convirtió en un recuerdo. Fue cuando estábamos en aquella vieja caravana y le conté a Marcy cómo conocí a su padre. Entonces ella me dijo que tenía sueños raros y le contesté que todos eran raros. Vi sus ojos, mirándome con amor, mi pequeña hija.

Entonces entré en razón y me alejé de su cuello, chocando con la puerta, temblando. Pude notar como Hunson me abrazaba.

"La has salvado" me susurró. Entonces me acordé de algo. Miré a Bonnibel.

 **Bonnie POV**

"Bonnibel..., ¿acaso Marceline no te habrá hablado de sus costumbres de caza?" preguntó su madre.

"Una vez, sí. Caza una vez cada dos meses, pero en compañía. Suelen ser 10-15 vampiros" sus padres se volvieron a mirar.

"¿Le has visto los ojos alguna vez?" preguntó Hannah.

"Sí, eran unos tonos más rojos y brillantes que como los suele tener. Las pupilas se le agrandan, los colmillos también y parece menos controlada, siempre me prohíbe acercarme a ella hasta después de una semana después de la caza. Una vez no le hice caso y casi me atacó. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque tiene una seria adicción a la sangre" contestó su padre. Todos nos tensamos. Un gruñido se hizo audible.

 **Hannah POV**

"Umm, se está despertando" oí la voz de Bonnie. Me giré, asustada. Esto no iba a ser bueno. Miré a mi marido y asintió, leyéndome la mente.

"No os acerquéis a ella, será peligroso" comuniqué a sus amigos y "amiga". Todos se pusieron en la puerta.

De repente, Marceline se levantó, mostrando un hilo de sangre cayendo por su colmillo izquierdo. Había perdido el control. Maldita sangre.

Tanto yo como Hunson logramos pararla antes de que atacara a Bonnie. Solo la miraba a ella, ya había elegido a su presa.

 **Bonnie POV**

No sé cómo lo consiguió, pero logró escabullirse del agarre de sus padres y lanzarse hacia mi. La miré a los ojos y pude ver su frenesí, su descontrol, su adicción. Sus colmillos habían crecido casi el doble y estaba asustada, casi a un centímetro de mi cuello. Entonces, sucedió lo inesperado.

Una marca en mi brazo y en el de Marcy apareció brillando, era un símbolo que nunca había visto. Al mismo tiempo, Marceline se separó de mi, perdiendo el equilibrio, desmayándose. La marca, que había dejado de brillar, era de color negro, no muy grande. Situada justo en nuestro hombro izquierdo. Era como una especie de 'M' rodeada por pequeños símbolos parecidos a los que vi en el cementerio, vampírico.

Hunson y Hannah dijeron a la vez, asombrados:

"Marceline te ha marcado"

No entendía nada, segundos después me desmayé.


	5. ¿Mamá?

**Finn POV**

Cuando ambas chicas se desmayaron, las tumbamos en la cama de Marcy. Tanto Hunson como Hannah inspeccionaron las marcas en los brazos de las dos chicas, eran idénticas. Jake y yo no entendíamos nada. ¿Quién era la vampira que se hacía llamar Hannah?, ¿Qué querían decir que Marcy había marcado a Bonnie? Una mano en mi hombro me devolvió a la realidad.

"Hey Finn, me temo que os debemos una explicación" me dijo el señor de la Nocheosfera "Coged una silla, ahora os lo contaremos todo"

Una vez que todos estábamos en círculo, la mujer inmortal se dispuso a aclarar quién era y qué había estado haciendo todos estos siglos. Cómo estaba ayudando a Marcy con su adicción a la sangre... Hannah nos aclaró todo sobre las cacerías vampíricas y que no presentaba ningun peligro para Ooo.

"Entonces..., ¿qué significa 'marcar a alguien'?" pregunté.

"Cuando un vampiro se enamora de alguien y resulta ser la persona correcta, aparecen dos marcas: una en el brazo izquierdo de esa persona y otra en el mismo brazo del vampiro. Suele ser de color rojo con la inicial del vampiro junto con pequeñas letras en su idioma" contestó Hunson.

"Pero las de Bonnie y Marcy son negras" contestó Jake.

"Cuando aparece de ese color, Jake, significa que el vampiro es de la realeza y nadie puede herir a dicha persona marcada" prosiguió.

"Pero entonces nadie podría matar a los vampiros si algo ocurriera" dije, un poco confundido.

"No Finn" me contestó Hannah "La marcación es realmente escasa, casi nunca se presenta y tú no lo eliges. Es decir, tu ves a esa persona y algo en tu interior cambia, te sientes diferente, harías y serías cualquier cosa por ella. Solo sientes todo esto si esa persona también está fuertemente atraida hacia ti y es la correcta. La marca no es instantánea, solo aparece cuando una de las dos va a resultar herida, es como un mecanismo de defensa. Cuando un vampiro o ser inmortal ve esa marca, no puede hacerte daño. Una vez se ha manifestado se mantendrá visible para siempre"

"Es decir, ¿qué es como una norma vampírica?" pregunté.

"Es nuestra ley más poderosa, inquebrantable. Quien lo intente morirá al tocar a esa persona o vampiro"

"Antes has dicho que también se aplica a inmortales, pero no has dicho nada que también pueden crear una marca" prosiguió mi hermano.

"Solo un vampiro puede hacer que la marca se manifieste, pero es muy poco común. Los demás inmortales solo deben seguir la ley que antes os he mencionado"

Entonces algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

"Un momento, entonces Marcy y Bonnie... ¿están juntas?" pregunté. Ambos inmortales dirigieron su mirada hacia las dos chicas inconscientes. Bonnibel mantenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marcy, abrazándola por la cintura, por otro lado, la vampiresa tenía un brazo sobre la cintura de la otra chica y la otra mano cogida junto la de la princesa.

"Sí, al parecer lo están" dijo su padre.

 **Marceline POV**

Empecé a despertarme, no me acordaba de nada, decidí no abrir los ojos e intentar recordar. A ver, estaba en la Nocheosfera, con mi padre y mis amigos, primero hablamos, mi padre me mintió sobre la muerte de mi madre, me enfadé y me fui a mi habitación, lloré bastante y abrí el armario... Umm, ¿qué había dentro del armario? Alcohol seguro no, o eso creo. Espera, ¿a qué estoy abrazada? Sin abrir los ojos intenté oler a lo que estuviera encima de mi, olía a dulce. No soy muy de dulce pero hay alguien que me tiene loca...¡Ostia, Bonnibel! pensé. Me incorporé de inmediato, haciendo que Bonnie se despertara y se cayera de la cama, chillando en el acto.

Nota menta: No te levantes de golpe, tu cabeza no te lo agradecerá.

De inmediato me cogí la cabeza, maldito dolor. Parecía una resaca, o peor, pero no recuerdo haber bebido. Mientras maldecía a todo ser viviente de Ooo, pude escuchar como muchas personas se acercaban corriendo. ¡Bien! Más ruido.

"¡Bonnibel!" gritaron mis amigos, creo. Entonces me acordé de que la tiré. Menuda novia estoy hecha... Me deslicé hacia el borde la cama para asomarme el estado de mi Bonnie. Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, totalmente espatarrada en el suelo. No pude evitar reirme mientras la levantaba y la ponía en la cama. La pobre estaba un poco-demasiado desorientada, si no hubiera sido que no olía a alcohol, hubiera pensado que iba borracha perdida.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" repetía, fijó la vista en mi "Marcy, tienes los colmillos muy grandes" me dijo ya más despierta.

"¿Qué dices? Los tengo como..." dije mientras me tocaba el colmillo derecho "...siempre" Miré a mi aldrededor, mi padre simplemente me asintió. Mierda. Dejé a Bonnie y me acerqué a él.

"¿Qué he hecho?" pregunté un poco preocupada.

"Acabas de beberte unos 20 litros de sangre"

Mis ojos se agrandaron. Genial. "¿Alguien herido?" continué muy preocupada.

Mi padre negó, pero me señaló a Bonnie. Lo miré sin entender.

"Casi la matas, mírale el hombro izquierdo" fui corriendo hasta ella, creí que la había mordido pero fue una sorpresa lo que encontré.

"Marceline, ¿qué haces?" me preguntó Bonnibel. Me tuve que sentar por la impresión que me dio. Por Glob, ¡había marcado a Bonnie!

"Tenemos que hablar" le dije "¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco "Sí, Marcy. Te volviste loca cuando me viste, intentaste atacarme pero nos salieron como unos tatuajes, poco después nos desmayamos"

"Lo siento" le susurré, cogiéndole las manos y mirándola a los ojos "Bonnie, lo siento mucho, es esta estúpida adicción..." No pude terminar a causa de que unos dulces labios que posaran sobre los míos.

"Lo sé Marcy" dijo al separarse "Sé que te resulta muy difícil controlarte cuando bebes sangre y créeme cuando te digo que no le des más vueltas al asunto, eres fuerte y sé que podrás superar esta adicción"

"Bonnie..." susurré. No pude evitar abrazarla "Te quiero mucho"

"Yo también Marcy" me contestó.

"Ejem..." una tos falsa nos hizo separarnos. Nos habíamos olvidado que había más gente en la habitaión "Marceline, creo que deberías explicarle a tu novia lo que significa la marca que lleváis" dijo una voz que perfectamente reconocí. Y allí la vi, mi madre, al lado de mi padre. No me lo podía creer.

"¿¡Mamá!?"


End file.
